Scary Movie 5: Prom Night
by EllieLover19
Summary: A spoof I came up with after seeing Prom Night. Cindy and the gang are preparing for prom, but an old enemy wants revenge. Radted M for language, crude and sexual humor and nudity.


**Author's Note: Just an idea I had after seeing "Prom Night", it was alright to me, but I couldn't resist doing a Scary Movie parody of it. Tell me what yah think, it's my first try at a fic like this. Please be gentle. **

"Thank you Mrs. Meeks for driving me home." Cindy says as she peeks in the car.

"No problem, baby. Now go own inside before my husband mistakes you for one of his tricks."

"Oh mama, please. Daddy's pimpin' dudes now." Brenda says turning to her mother in the passenger seat.

"I know, Cindy got a flat enough chest though." Miss. Meeks says. Cindy looks down at her almost non- existent boobs. "And with that flat, white girl booty and those big ass shoulders, she could pass for a man aight." Cindy seems insulted but doesn't respond.

"Whatever mama," Brenda says, waving off her mother. However, when she looks out the window to her friend, she exams Cindy's chest herself. "Though you do got a point. You'd think after 4 movies she'd gotten implants by now. Da dude writin' this fanfic ain't even showin' her pity."

"She probably ain't got that either."

"I said pity mama, not pussy."

"Okay, can we please get off my bodily dysfunctions and get back to the script?"

"Oh, sorry girl. So you commin' to chearleadin' practice on Monday?"

"I don't know, Brenda. I mean we're suppose to be out of college by now. How we magically got back to high school and are now parodying a crappy teen slasher movie (again), I have no idea. Maybe I just wanna breeze through this sequel without being the dumb blonde who goes out for cheerleading practice and ends up with the abortion at the end of the movie. Maybe I just wanna be… Cindy."

"Oh come on, girl. Humor me, you know I'm probably gonna be the first one to die in this movie. At least try out with me, we can't let that bitch Heather get in. Shit, she probably already is. Skank-ass sleeping around wit the whole football team."

"She was fucking yah father last night." Miss. Meeks blurted out. Cindy and Brenda turned to her. "What? She was, her father needed a raise. I was actually meanin' to call her for some tips."

"Anyway," Brenda comes back to her friend. "Just think about it, okay?"

"Oh alright Brenda."

"Cool, love yah girl." Mrs. Meeks speeds off. A cat's loud screech echoes through the neighborhood. Cindy starts for her house.

"Eh, no house calls. I told you dat Marvin." A man yells in her ear from behind. Cindy pauses and slowly turns around, recognizing the voice.

"Oh Cindy,"

"Hi, Mr. Meeks."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone. Behind you look like one of my hoes, Marvin. He can be an asshole sometimes, but he make daddy the money."

"Oh, well, that's nice." Cindy says uncomfortably.

"Well, have a good night. Tell yah dead parents I said hello. I think the killer is slashing Cody's neck now. Don't miss your Q."

"Okay, Mr. Meeks. Bye." Cindy turns back to the house and unlocks the door with her key. She enters the house and closes the door behind her. "Hey! I'm home." She calls throughout the house. She takes off her jacket and places it on the banister. "Mom! Dad! Cody!" she starts up the steps.

As she slowly paces the hallway, loud moans echo throughout the hall. They were coming from Cody's room.

"Ah, yah. Yes. Yes. Oh yes make me cum!" the television roared. Cindy stormed in. Cody lay face forward on the bed.

"Cody! Turn your porn down." She nudged him. "Cody, wake up!"

"Oh yah, who's yah daddy!" the television shouted.

"Cody!" Cindy flipped the little boy over. His eyes were shut, his face was pale and a large, bloody gash lay in his neck. His hands down his pants. Cindy screamed her scratchy throat scream.

"Where is she!" she heard a voice shout. It wasn't coming from the television. A few blunders came down the hall. Cindy threw herself under Cody's bed, several issues of _Playboy _lay next to her. Along with a copy of _Sexual Eruption_ and a behind the scenes look at Mariah Carey's _Touch My Body _music video.

"Geez, no wonder why his door's always closed." Cindy whispered to herself. Then, footsteps blundered in the room. Cindy could tell one person was her mother, and the other person she had no clue. The voice seemed familiar.

"Where is she!" the person seemed to have had a rather spewny voice. Next thing, her mother dropped down to the bed, Cindy saw the tears fall from her eyes. She placed a hand over her mouth to hold in her screams.

Her mother looked to her, shocked. Cindy shook her head, trying to gesture for her to not say anything about her whereabouts.

"Bitch! You better get your ass out here. I'm not getting killed for you." She shouted. Of course the killer had no idea what she was talking about.

"Mom, no." Cindy whispered.

"Don't _no_ me. Get out here and let him kill you,"

"Fine, you don't wanna talk." The spewny voice came again. "Then I'll just have to kill you with my… strong hand."

Just then, Cindy knew who the man was.

**To Be Continued **

**Let me know if I should continue. **


End file.
